Bound By Fate
by bixkit1000
Summary: This is set a few years in the future. After, the whole Corey thing and his breakup with Martha, Jack and Martha live in the city as singles.Both are oblivious to the other plans. Summer Bay is where their lives collide........................
1. Introduction

_This is set a few years in the future. After, the whole Corey thing and his break-up with Martha, Jack and Martha live in the city as singles. Jack, who is now a sergeant, works 24/7 and is living "**the high life"** (you know fancy cars, expensive house, parties etc.) Martha who also moved to the city after her break-up with Jack and is still trying to properly get her life together, runs a club called G8 and is also living "**the high life".**_ _Martha plans to visit Tasha and Robbie to see how their doing with **"their own baby"**_ _after Tasha gave the other one to The Believers as she and Robbie decided it the best thing to do. While Jack plans to return for Beth & Tony's wedding. Both are oblivious to the other plans. Summer Bay is where their lives collide………

* * *

_

_**Characters **_

Alf Steward

Sally Fletcher

Leah Patterson Baker

Rachel Armstrong

Irene Roberts

Belle Taylor

Kim Hyde

Robbie Hunter

Jack Holden

Martha Mackenzie (Holden)

Tasha (Andrews) Hunter

Lucas Holden

Matilda Hunter

Eric Dalby

Cassie Turner

Tony Holden

Beth Hunter (Holden)

Henry Hunter

Colleen Smart

Daniel Baker

Kris Johnson (Sally's new hubby) Ex-boyfriend, childhood & Family Friend of Beth

_**

* * *

Guest Stars**_

Zachary Morris (Jack's Assistant) (A new recruit who Jack is supposedly training)

Raymond Simmons (Martha's pretend Boyfriend) (her friend from the city).

Syd (Jack's therapist in the city).

Scott, Hayley & Noah Hunter

Katlin Lafôret (Tony's sister) (renowned fashion designer & married to rugby star)

Jay & Amelia Lafôret (Tony's nephew & niece)

Macca Mackenzie

Sophie Thompson (Henry's girlfriend)

Morag Bellingham

Duncan Steward

_**

* * *

Locations**_

_**The City**_

Jack's House

Jack's Office

Martha's House

G8 Nightclub

Ray's Apartment

Syd's House

Sydney International Airport

_**Summer Bay**_

The Diner

Alf's Apartment

Hunter/Holden House

Kim and Rachel's Place

The Beach House

The Caravan Park

Kris's Place

The Beach

The Cliff

Surf Club

Noah's

The Gym

* * *

plz review. 


	2. Those Days

**Chapter 1 **

**Location:** **The City**

**(Jack's Office)**

Jack rubs his eyes after a long day work, and is about heading out when he hears a knock on the door………. "What" I ask "Your Father's on Line 1" replies a voice from outside. Its Zach.. "Thanks Mate"

**(Picks up Phone)**

**Jack:** "Hello"

**Tony:** "Jack, how are you mate?"

**Jack:** "Great, You?"

**Tony:** "Never been better. Right now I'm the happiest man alive!"

**Jack:** "Whoa….. What's brought this on?" "Lucas win the lottery or somethin"

**Tony:** "Jack"………

**Jack:** "What! just tell me already"

**Tony:** "Well…. Beth and I are getting married!"

**Jack:** "What? You and Beth are what?"

**Tony:** "Getting married. Isn't it great?"

**Jack:** "Erm... ya, I'm thrilled for you guys. Really."

**Tony:** "So I'll expect you, in the bay in a few weeks."

**Jack:** "Yeah! Definitely."

**Tony:** "Hey I'll talk to you later right?"

**Jack:** "Yeah, Sure. Say hi, to Luke and Mattie for me."

**Tony:** "Sure, I'll try. That is if I can."

**Jack:** "What does that mean?"

**Tony:** "Long story mate. I think your brother's in rut you know. He and Matilda are just going through a bit of a rough patch. Trust me; I know these things. I just wish he'll open up and tell me what's wrong."

**Jack:** "Look Luke's a strong person, I'm sure he'll fine. Whatever's wrong he'll deal with in his own way. So just take my advice and give him some space."

**Tony:** "My son the counsellor"

**Jack:** "What-ever……... See ya soon"

**Tony:** "Bye."

**Jack:** "Bye."

**(Drops phone)**

**(G8 Nightclub)**

The Club's in full swing and people are having the time of their lives.

"This place is fantastic Mac" "Thanks I reply" trying to put up my best smile. Raymond Simmons that's his name, the one who's helped me pick up the pieces of my shattered life, after my break – up with Jack. _'Jack'... 'My One and Only' the only guy I've ever had intimate feelings for. But that's all over, what's past is past. _"You alright?" Ray asks with a worried look on his face "Never been better" I say..."Do me a favour" "Anything" he replies "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine" and with that I give him a kiss on the check and head off for the night.

**(Syd's House)**

**(Heavy Knocking)** ……. "Who's there?" Syd asks (**"It's me"**)"Who" Syd replies "Who'd you think?" "Jack!"(**Door Opens) **"Do you have any idea what time it?" she asks furiously "Syd, I needed to see you. Sorry about the late hour" I say as I collapse into a chair. "What happened this time" she asks "Everything" I reply

"O-K, I get us some coffee" she declares

**(An hour later)(….Therapy…..)**

**Syd:** …… "and how does this make you feel Jack?"

**Jack:** "Angry, upset, just thinking of her makes me want to hit something. I mean things were fine until, I receive a call from my dad informing me of his upcoming marriage. I'm thrilled of course and then I hear of my brother and the problems with his girlfriend and it reminds me of the problems I had with Martha. I mean it was over 3 years ago! So why do I still feel like this?"

"Maybe you weren't really over her" Syd replies "I am over her!" I spit back her "You are or you want to be…. Pick one Jack!" she throws back at me. I remain silent,_ she's right, I still have feelings for Martha; _"Listen Jack"………. "The key to moving on with the future is to get over the past, if you can do that you'll be a better person." "Like, I always say: 'If opportunity don't come knocking build a door.' You said your dad's wedding was coming up, take some time of work, get some weeks earlier, relax, unwind, spend time your family, this time open up your heart, be you not some workaholic, who doesn't know the difference between night and day" she says yawningly "Look at the time 1.30am, I'm exhausted, 'Good Night'" she says sleepily "Night" I tell her as I dose off on the couch.

**(Martha's House)**

Martha reaches home after another late night. She heads upstairs to change to her nighties. She's about to crawl into bed when her phone beeps. It's a text message:

_Hey, call me,_

_It's been ages _

_wer hav u been?_

_r u still comin 2 see Rob n I?_

_Tash xxxx_

Seeing this puts a huge smile on her face. She replied instantly saying:

_i'm so sorry, i've been busy_

_wit work n all haven't had tym_

_of courz im comin 2 see ya_

_i woudn't a trip 2 da old town 4 anythin or any1_

_see ya soon._

_Mac xxx_

With that she smiles happy with her text, and goes into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Plz review, hope you like it. 


	3. The Plan

**Chapter 2 (The Plan)**

**(Syd's House)**

"Morning Jack" Syd says as heads down. "W-ha-a-t time is it?" I ask

"10.30" "Whoa, I.. err.. have to go" I say "Don't worry I told your boss that your taking some time off, of course he didn't like it but Bob and I have been friends for a long time and I explained the whole situation. He said you come by during lunch and work out an arrangement before he leaves"

"_Speechless! That's what I am. I wonder how her husband does it. She's so ordered; it's freaky…" _"Jack?" she asks "Wha…. oh ya sure, I'll work everything out with him" "I should go" I say as quickly as I can. "Alright, well, Good Luck, greet your family for me" she continued

"Yeah sure" I utter "Oh and remember be—your—self. See you in some weeks O.K?" "Fine" I retorted.

"Bye" Syd shouts from the door as Jack zooms off.

* * *

**(Martha's House)**

Martha is awoken by a rattle from downstairs. Terrified she gets a bat and heads downstairs…………………

She enters the kitchen and sees no one, "Great, Martha now you're hearing things. What am I doing?"

**("Wow, yo…….) **"**JESUS**! Ray! You scared me to death!" "Jeez, I'm really sorry;" he solemnly replies "What are you doing here, I told you I'll be fine" she snaps "Look, I just wanted to check on you alright; what's with the bat?" he retorts "Nothing, sorry for snapping". "Its fine" he utters. "Listen, remember my friend Tash?"

"Yea, the one that invited you to the bay and just had a baby right?" he responded "Yeah, well she sent me a text again and I'm going to go. I'll get off work and relax for once; take your advice" she whines. "Well that's great, when are you leaving?" he replies happily. "Today, I know it's sudden, but it's what I want" she replies "Alright well let's get started" he indicates by pointing to a suitcase.

**(Jack's House)**

"Jack!" shouts a voice from behind him it's Zach. "Ya" he replies turning to face him

"Where've you been I've waiting ages, you said I was going shooting practice" he mutters "Well initially that was the plan, but a call from the old man and a night with my therapist changed everything." Jack replies "So what's gonna happen?" he asks

"Well I'm going away for a few weeks, so I need you to cover for me. Any problems and Henderson will take care of you, OK" I state "Fine, and have fun. See Ya" he bellows as he walks off to the café down the road.

"What am I going to do with him" Jack grumbles

He gets inside and throws some clean clothes into a suitcase and then puts his suit on top of it. "Ready to go, all I have to do is have a bath, dress and meet boss and then off to the airport." "Right Jack, cheer up your goingaway for 4 whole weeks, no work, no Zach, no pressure, no nothing"

**(Martha's House)**

"Christ, Martha your only going away for 4 weeks, did you have to pack your whole wardrobe?" Ray moans as he helps me put the suitcase downstairs. "Well Mr. I.T.K. (I To Know) its always go to be prepared. A lot of things happen in that town. I say simply "Fine, I'm going to make a reservation for your seat" he murmurs………………………………

* * *

"Yes, you'll have you'll have seat 55B in premium economy. The flight is at 2.00pm prompt, check in at 1.30pm." 

**Ray: "**Thank you very much."

"Glad I could be off service" replies the flight agent

* * *

Meanwhile at Jacks side……………

* * *

"Yeah that's right Sergeant Jack Holden on a flight to Summer Bay Local Airport, today" 

"Boss c'mon it doesn't necessarily have to be today" Jack whines

Boss (Bob) doesn't want to hear it "Look, I'm off to Hunter Valley for some peace, my wife's giving me hell and I don't need Syd jumping down my throat either. Pull yourself together man!"

"Okay, Mr. McGraw, Sergeant Holden will have seat 50A in premium economy. Upper Class is full and the flight is at 2.00pm prompt, check-in at 1.30pm replies the flight agent

"Right, Bye" McGraw says hastily and cuts the line. "Listen Holden, your going to be at that airport at 1.30pm, you hear me? Flight leaves at 2.00pm and so help you God you better be on it…………… OR I"LL THUMP MYSELF, UNDERSTAND ME?"

"He gulps" "Yes, sir" He replies

"Now that's a good boy, I'm off, to luxury and hopefully we don't have to see each other for other few weeks" he getting up and walking to his car

"Oh yeah and Jack…………"

"Yes Sir"

"Have fun" he smiles wickedly

"Thanks" he replies before he zooms off. Maybe this holiday isn't such a bad idea after all.

* * *

Will Martha and Jack bump into each other at the airport, plus what is it that's gotten Maddie so upset and angry at Luc?

* * *

plz reviw, more will be up soon thnx. 


	4. The Near Encounter

…….. Flight 197 to Summer Bay now boarding at Gate 36A……….

"Time to meet the family, can't bel…" Jack begins to say but stops as he gets up bumps into someone "Awww…. Hey wat-c-h it….." "Martha…….. M-a-r-t-h-aa……… Earth to Martha" Ray signals "What are you looking at?" "A what……. sorry, I'm just thinking………

[Martha's P.O.V]  
I would have sworn that guy looked exactly like Jack. I don't know maybe it's me imaging things again. I'm not sure, but there was something about him, that's captivating. I better get on this flight, the sooner I leave the better.  
"Hey, I better get on that plane" I mumble "You betcha……" Ray sweetly replies "I'm going to miss you" "Oi! Don't all soft on me now" I protest "Hah, I love you very much and you know I'll always be here for you alright?" "OK, thank you. I love you too" "Hey what are friends for? ……. Now get on that plane go have some fun!!" "Bye!" I shout as I head over to the gate.

[Jack P.O.V]  
"Awww…. Hey wat-c-h it….." As Jack walks off not saying anything he thinks. Wow that girl looked like Martha! I can't....[STOP IT JACK!] [KNOCK OUT OF IT!!] Your going away for your father's wedding 4 weeks of fun just what you need. Meet some new girl and be yourself, forget about Martha. Besides its not as if I going to meet her in the bay anyway……………………

_**He couldn't have been more wrong!!  
He thinks his problems are ending there just beginning!!!**_

"Your ticket please" the lady asks  
"Here"  
"Thank you, have a nice flight"

[At the Plane]  
"Ah… seat 50A. Turn right here it's the first seat on your right. Window seat"  
"Thanks"

Back at the plane gate…..  
"Seat 55A, go straight, turn right, third seat on your left"  
"Thank you very much"  
"You welcome very much"

*Everyone settled* *Plane takes off*

Martha & Jack ran into each other, neither off know it. They had suspicions, but weren't sure. If Jack had stayed a bit longer they would have. They could have meet on plane but seats numbers separated them. Everything seems calm now but the trouble's only beginning. This is only **THE BEGINNING ……….**


	5. Home Sweet Home pt1

**[Jack P.O.V]**  
"Wow, the old place hasn't changed a bit." I can't wait to see Dad and Luc. This holiday is going to be great.  
"Taxi!!"  
"Where to sir?"  
"No. 13 Whale Road"  
"Alright"

**[Martha's P.O.V]**  
"Wow, the old place hasn't changed a bit." The place is still beautiful. I can't wait to see Tash. I'm going to have a great time; I have a feeling about it.  
"Taxi!!"  
"Where ya goin'?"  
"No. 15 Westbourne Avenue"  
"Rightio"

**[Hunter/Hunter Hunter]**  
After Jack pays the taxi driver he heads towards the house before he hears two people having a very heated argument.

"You know, I don't know why your being such as arse!"

"Well I don't know why your being so upset. Maybe if you would actually talk to me instead of biting my head off every time I try to have a normal conversation with you we'll 'actually' get somewhere."

"Really?"

"Yea, 'Really' "

He peeks to see it's no another than Matilda and Lucas having a go at each other again. "Wow I can see what Dad's talking about" he mutters. He takes a seat between the wall that separates Lucas's room from the rest of the house. Waiting to see if they continue.  
"YOU KNOW WHAT?" **[And they do]**  
"WHAT?"  
"I DON'T CARE ANYMORE. **YOU CAN GO AND HAVE FUN WITH THAT ****BITCH****!!!!!!"**  
"That's IT!! Alright... I've had enough. End of discussion"

*little [miniature] laugh*

"End of discussion? Well"

"End of relationship" she says "Wait!, Maddie…" she runs out in tears ignoring Lucas's calling of her name.

Wow I feel sorry for him. He didn't even see me by the way. He just punches his door and goes in and slams it. Smashing all the things inside by the sound of it. At least I can enter the house now.

Tony and Beth arrive 10 minutes later obviously smitten with each other. "Jack, mate!!" Tony shouts "What are you doing here?" "Hmm… that's a funny question, considering you asked me to come." "You know what I mean"  
"I saw it as an opportunity to get off work, so I'm here for 4 weeks"  
"That's great" announces Beth from the door.  
"Hey you look wonderful! Congratulations" I say as I kiss her on the cheek  
"Thank you so much, while you haven't changed one bit"  
"It's only been 3 and half years, but still your glowing"

**[Luc's P.O.V]**  
**What!, Jack's here? How come I didn't know that, furthermore how come I didn't see him? Oh, man there so many things I want to tell him, I need his advice. But I'm so angry right now; I'm still gob-smacked about Matilda. **

"Have you seen Lucas and Matilda?" [Jack doesn't reply]

**[Oh no, he knows, he heard the argument. He was there and I didn't even see him, where was he. Maybe I was too angry to notice his presence]**

"Jack….." "Jack, if something happened, tell us" Beth says worriedly  
"Erm……… I don't know whether I should you guys this" Jack begins "Were their parents for God sake; we deserve to know!" Beth retorts "Beth…." Tony warns  
"OK" Jack replies putting his hand up in defeat.  
"When I came in Luc and Maddie were having a very heated argument. Matilda was very upset, I don't know what they were arguing before or at first, but at the end Matilda told Luc that he should go and have fun with………. well she said 'bitch' I think another girl. Lucas said he'd had enough and Matilda dumped him. Neither of them saw me. Maddie ran off and Luc's been in his room since the argument well break-up."  
"Before you say anything, don't angry, I think they just need some time to cool off. Like I said it was a heated argument"  
"OK, Fine, well we won't do anything about it until tomorrow" they reply  
"Thanks" he utters

**[Tony P.O.V]**  
I can't believe Lucas just completely ignored Jack's presence. Sure he was upset, I understand, Maddie means a lot to him, but that doesn't mean he should act like Jack wasn't there. Maybe he was to angry see that he was there. As they say "Anger is blinding" Same thing with Love except love tears your heart out and hurts like hell.

At the same time Martha arrives at Rob/Tash's Place. - Part 2

_Drama, Drama, Drama it's all just beginning!_  
_And the Fun's about the_ **START!**


	6. Home Sweet Home pt2

At the same time Martha arrives at Rob/Tash's Place.  
"Here goes" Martha says as she walks towards the house.

"Tash, seriously, it's no big deal. Robbie states  
"Your mother's getting married and you say it's no big deal!" Tasha retorts  
"I meant about Martha stop avoiding the subject. Your acting the Queen of England is coming to stay. Not everything has to be perfect."  
"I haven't seen her in 3years! It is a big deal; I want everything to ship-shape when she comes."

****Baby Cries** **

"I'll get him" Tasha mutters "No, we'll get him" Robbie corrected him.  
Martha knocks on the door…… no one answers. The doors not locked so she goes inside.  
"Hello? Anyone home?" She drops her bags and walks around, when suddenly……  
"Mac" Tasha screams and as she hugs her best friend.  
"What are you doing here? I thought you were going to call before you came" she asks  
"Well, I wanted to surprise you; and I really needed time off."  
"You're amazing; you never cease to amaze me"  
"Who's at the door?" Rob asks  
"Come see for yourself!" Tasha replies  
"What are you….. Martha! We weren't expecting you." Rob utters  
"Well, anyway you have tell be me everything you've been up to" Tasha continues  
"All in due time, my friend"  
"Look, I'm off to see Mom, do you want anything while I'm out?"  
"No, we'll be fine" Tasha replies frivolously  
"O.K…. Bye"

**[Hunter/Holden House]**

"Maybe, I should go look for her"  
"Beth, we've over this, Matilda's fine she's probably with Cassie" Tony replies  
"If you say so" she moans  
**Knock**  
Jack opens the door. Robbie is as stunned as Jack, but not as quick to react.  
"Erm…. Robbie it's good to see you mate"  
"You too, how's life?"  
"Fine, you've changed, what did you do to your hair? Facial hair? Tasha giving you too much stress Jack says jokingly while attempting to touch Robbie's face.  
"Stop it!" Robbie says warningly  
"Where is she anyway? It would be nice to see her"  
At this point Robbie knew there was no way he could let him know that Martha was in town, yet alone saying with him.  
"Yeah, is Mum in?"  
"Present" Beth replies  
"Mum, can we .T.P. you know…. What I mean.  
"Sure"  
After Beth and Robbie are gone Jack asks  
"What the hell is .T.P."  
"Talk Privately" Tony responds

"What the problem?" Beth asks  
"About Kit, she won't be able to make it until the week of the wedding I need to tell you , just so you don't make any plans with her"  
"O.K, you could have told the phone, why did you come all the way here?"  
"You didn't tell me Jack was here"  
"Your point being…."  
"Look, Mum...... Martha's here"  
"**WHAT?**"  
"I know, that's exactly what I thought when I saw her at my door"  
"You didn't say Martha was coming, Robbie"  
"Well you didn't say Jack was coming 2 weeks ahead of time"  
"He surprised us"  
"Well so did Martha"  
"Look, you have to something, anything, just get her out of sight"  
"Mom, you can't be serious, by the look of things when I left, I don't think Tash is going to let Martha go anytime soon.  
"She'll want to go out with her"  
"**ROBERT HUNTER**, I don't care what you have to do, just do it and do it fast!"  
"Yes, mother, I'll do my best"  
"Good! Now go break the news to Tash and make sure Martha is in her room when you do"  
"Right I have to go"  
They both come out of the room  
"So, I'll be going Jack"  
"Aight, see you tomorrow mate"  
"Sure"

**[Robbie's P.O.V] **  
How the hell am I going to get myself out of this one.  
How can I break the news to Tash without her blabbing to Martha?  
Damn It!! Why did Jack have to come so early?  
This wasn't how it was supposed to happen.  
It's not **FAIR!**  
As Robbie arrives home that night he is relieved when Tasha tells him that Martha had a long day and has gone to bed. She notices he's not his normal, curious she asks him what's wrong

"Is, there a problem?"  
"No" whinges  
"Robbie what's wrong, what's happened?" Tasha now asks anxiously  
"Tasha, I need to tell you something……………..


	7. The Shun

"Tasha, I need to tell you something……………..  
"Robbie what is it"  
"Tash........., Jack here"  
"Wha……… OMG!"  
"What are we going to do, what am I going do"  
"I don't know but, Mum said I should, something, anything to keep her out of sight"  
"What is he doing here? Is it me or does it feel like were in a parallel universe. There's no way in hell we can keep them apart"  
"It's not only you, babe, it's not only you"  
"Robbie, we have a massive problem"  
"What" "Please don't tell me that the two of you are planning on going out tomorrow" murmur  
"Well, yea it's been ages, but now with Jack"  
"This is a nightmare; I can't believe this is happening. Look you have to keep in the house."  
"How you'd suppose, I do that?"  
"Look woman, I don't care, just find a way and do it! …….. I'm going to bed"  
"Robbie!" Tasha calls

**[Doesn't answer, instead slams bedroom door]**

**[The Caravan Park]**

"Look, Mattie…… Cassie starts but Matilda cuts her off  
"You weren't there; when I confronted him about his relationship with that 'thing' he didn't even deny it. He cheated on me.  
"You don't know that" Cassie stated  
"You didn't she the letters" Mattie retorted "I mean, I know, I've been detached lately but it only because the whole marriage thing"  
"Look, I'll walk you home" Cassie said  
"I don't want to go home. I don't want to see him" she replied  
"It's 11.30pm, after a fight like that he's bound to be asleep, c'mon Cassie utters stretching her hand to Matilda.  
"O.K"

**The next morning……**

Matilda walks to kitchen, not before screaming…..  
"Jack! God what are you doing here" she asks  
"Why, does everyone keep asking that?" he wonders  
"The wedding" he answers  
"No, I meant what are you doing here, it 2weeks early"  
"To spent time, what else, look is there something you guys aren't telling me"  
"Like what?"  
"Nothing, forget it"  
"Hey, where's Luc"  
Matilda looks away  
"Oh sorry, I forgot you broke up"  
Shocked she asks "How'd you know about that"  
"I was there when you two had your argument."  
"Speak of the devil" Matilda mutters and goes off to her room  
"Jack…" Lucas says sleepily pulling his brother into a bear hug.  
"Mate, you look bummed out."  
"Couldn't sleep, I would have seen yesterday I "Lucas started  
"I know……. wasn't up to it" Jack finished  
"Want to go to the Surf Club later on"  
"Sure, love to"  
'"I'm going to shower"  
"Later, then"

**At this moment Tony and Beth come into the living room with Matilda who is looking very upset about something.**

**[Rob/Tash's House]**

"Is she still asleep" Robbie asks Tasha  
"Not anymore" Martha replies gleefully  
Rob and Tash look at each other  
"Mac, hey I was thinking we should stay in today"  
"Nonsense, we can go to the Surf Club"  
"NO!" "I mean their doing some work there, won't you like to go somewhere like the Diner?"  
"Yea it will be a chance to meet up with Granddad. Thanks Rob" Martha says as she goes off to have a shower.  
**[Few….. that was close…. Too close]**"Something has to be done" Tasha says  
"Fine, then do it. I meant what I said last night Tash, I haven't forgotten. I know she's your best-friend but for the sake of peace and sanity please keep away from any place you know Jack will be."  
"You do your part, I'll do mine"  
"What part" Martha asks from the door  
"Uh….. of the washing up Robbie quickly replies

**[Hunter/Holden House]**

"Luc, you coming" Jack asks  
"Yeah" he replies happy that he can get away from the lecture Tony and Beth are giving him and Matilda about working out there problems and trusting each other, not to give up. **BORING**! What's the point of working out problems with Matilda when he can't even get through to her?  
"Were you going" Beth asks worriedly  
"For a surf" they both reply and head of.

**[Beth's P.O.V]**  
I better call Robbie and make sure that Martha is not in the area........

_**Martha, Tasha and Robbie leave the house and head for the dinner. Lucas and Jack are heading towards the beach………..**_

_**Will they run into each other??**_

_**Beth rushes over to the beach to prevent Jack from entering the diner after he decides to go there knowing before hand that Martha was there. But she is prevented by Tony's romancing; will she make it on time? Will Robbie and Tasha be able to lure Martha away.**_  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………


	8. The Meeting

**[The Beach]**

"Look, I know you feel depressed with Matilda and all but you'll get through it. Why don't you just talk to her, tell her how you feel. Tell her the TRUTH." Jack replies  
"Thanks, man" Lucas smiling  
"Hey, why don't we head to the diner instead of the Surf Club" Jack suggests  
"Alright, let's go, I'll just call Beth and tell her the charge of plans"

**[The Diner]**

"Tash, really you need to relax, you look as if here is somebody stalking us."

**[Tasha's P.O.V]**  
How can she tell me to relax??? If only she knew the truth she'd freak.  
I can't help it, but worry and Robbie texting me every 10mins isn't helping matters.  
Oh My God!!! Jack?? What is he doing here, this is not happening,and there is no way, I'm taking blame for this. She brings out her phone and writes:

_Robbie!!! Jack's here!!!  
help!  
please!  
immediately!  
Tash_

"What's wrong? You'd forget something?" Martha asks  
"Erm... ya my purse" Tash replies  
"God, erm... Jack, I forgot my wallet on the beach, I have to go get it.  
"I'll wait for you here" he answers  
"But, you're a cop, in case anyone tries to steal it. C'mon, come with me" Lucas pleads  
"Fine"

_**[Phew.... that was close, what is Martha doing here anyway?]**_

"Jack.. my main man watcha doing??" Rob asks  
"Going to look for Luc's wallet he replies  
"Good, you go look for that wallet, take-your-time"  
"A l r i g h t ... I w i l l. Let's go Luc" Jack responds

"Hey,guys"  
"Rob, come to join us" Tash asks  
"Who, was that person you were talking to" Martha cuts in before Rob could answer  
"Some guy asking for directions" he quickly replied "Why?"  
"Oh, Nothing"

**[The Beach]**

"Found it"  
"Finally" Jack mutters "Come, let's go home bro"

**[Hunter/Holden House]**

Lucas and Jack walk into the house and are met by a very angry Matilda, who apparently is still upset about Beth and Tony's little talk.

"Back, from paradise?" she snarls  
"What did I do this time" Lucas retorts  
"How, could you leave me with them?" Matilda asks furiously "Was it some sort of revenge after yesterday?"  
"Look, me and Jack had plans long before Dad and Beth decided to have there talk; so don't spring this on me Lucas snapped  
"You're such a jerk" Matilda spat and walked out  
"See, how can I tell her how I feel when she hates my guts?"  
"My advice..... just wait it out"

**[The Diner]** -Outside  
"Where is he?" Beth asks anxiously  
"Gone, with Luc" Robbie replies  
"Thank God, I can relax over coffee. Is Martha stilll in there"  
"No, she went to get something from the house then she and Tasha are going shopping" Robbie answers  
"Ok, just keep an eye on her, I should get to Noah's, gotta go" Beth replies  
"I got it covered bye"

_Unknown to the, they couldn't be more wrong, Jack and Martha are on the verge of meeting, what - will - happen, when they do ? How will they react when they find out they've been lieing to them. The series of events are just begining. _

**THE FUN HAS INDEED BEGUN !!!**


End file.
